Greenhouse
"Yeah-hey! Welcome to Greenhouse's Greenhouse! *snicker* Get it? Greenhouse's Greenhouse? Huh? You don't get it? Eh, you suck." ''-Greenhouse, ''from the Challenge Tower in the game Scoprius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. Greenhouses are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They are the strongest relatives of Foggards and Kamihazes, and Gregory and co. can only encounter these foes at the Challenge Tower. Physical Appearance Greenhouse has the same appearance as his weaker relatives, only with few differences. Greenhouse is a green colored gas creature with red eyes, and a wields a shield with an even scarier design than before. Origin Of Name Greenhouse, as his name implies, comes from the word "greenhouse gas", which is a gas in an atmosphere that absorbs and emits radiation within the thermal infrared range. Attacks Greenhouse will mainly attack Gregory and co. by using their swords, like their weaker relatives did, as well as using their shields. They have six special moves that their relatives couldn't use, and was used by other enemies. Their six special moves are Hydroforce, Solar Beam, Starstorm, Flame Slice, Blind Dust, and Leaf Whirl. Hydroforce is a water move used by certain enemies. It creates a force of hydraulic water at the target. It lowers their Speed stat by one level. Solar Beam is a grass move, only used by specific types of enemies. Like the Pokémon move, it serves as a two-turn attack. The user gains energy from the sun, then fires it on the next turn. This move may also fire regularly in one turn instead of two if the weather is sunny. Starstorm is a powerful star move known to some enemies that can use it. The user creates a storm of falling stars on all targets. Flame Slice is an abonormal powered fire move used by some enemies with the power to make fire. The user slices the foe with flaming claws, swords, etc., damaging one target. It also causes the Burn status. Blind Dust is a move used by various enemies, mostly weak ones. The user creates a dust that blinds the foe, lowering their Accuracy slightly. This move is also similar to Dirt Kicker. Leaf Whirl is a somewhat weak/strong grass move. The user creates a whirling leaf and throws it at the target to deal damage. Greenhouse is a powerful enemy, like his relatives were during the main game. He uses a variety of powerful moves, claiming that he is indeed strong. Gregory and co. must watch out for them, for they can pull off very tricky moves. Greenhouse has immense Attack and Special Attack stats, as well as having good Special Defense stats, but low Defense and Speed. It is wise to use special attacks, for the similarity between his relatives, he too is invincible to physical attacks, even if he is not wielding his shield. However, the best physical move that he is indeed weak against is wind. One should use Leafy and Leafia's wind attacks to defeat this enemy. Outside of battle, Greenhouse is spotted behind the Challenge Tower, and owns a greenhouse along with Gassini (his wife), somewhat similar and opposite to his name. It seems that even though he is known for greenhouse gas effects, he favors plants, and sells them to people to enrich their lives with a soothing smell from them. He says that he grows them with "love". Unlike his weaker relatives, he shows kindness towards everyone, even to Gregory and co. Trivia *Greenhouse is one of the characters who is not part of Evil's minions, nor is he created by him, unlike his weaker relatives. *It seems that based on Greenhouse's Mind Thought, he craves cinnamon rolls. *Unlike his relatives, Greenhouse does not show any sign of evil. He also is one of the characters who shows kindness towards others, along with Cruelton, Revenant, and Resurrector. *It seems that Greenhouse and his wife have been married before Evil caused chaos towards Planet Scorpius in the main game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Good Demons Category:Gas Creatures Category:Challenge Tower Enemies